One
by brattyteenagewerewolf
Summary: Dean touches a cursed object and finds himself sharing Sam's body. Chaos ensues
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This plot bunny has been bouncing in my head for weeks, so please tell me what you think. And sorry to all the Dean fans who will be getting a heart attack from this.**

**Whoever can guess who sings the title of this fic gets a chapter dedicated to them. And possibly a guest role…**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Dean sipped slowly at his coffee watching his brother going through the case files for their latest job. A small crease was forming in Sam's forehead as he ignored his coffee and carried on tapping at the keys. Finally he sighed and switched the laptop off.

"So, have you got any more info on the case?" Dean asked.

"I've got some things but not enough to tell what is going on here."

"Well what HAVE you got?" Dean asked impatiently, Sam threw him a 'I am not impressed look'

"There have been two couples killed in the last month, two were suicides and the other two are yet to be explained. And like I just implied there's no link between each pair." Dean contemplated what his brother had just said.

"What have you got on how the unexplained people died?"

"The coroners are stumped. It's like their bodies just forgot they were supposed to be alive. There were no blockages, nothing!" Sam hated to be clueless. It had always been his job to do the research, Dean had even payed him to do it as kids.

The waitress came to their table with their breakfast and slipped Dean something that looked suspiciously like a number. He winked at her as Sam rolled his eyes.

"So… What do you suggest we do?" Dean asked as he dug into his bacon.

Sam shoved his eggs round the plate thoughtfully and sighed. "Guess we should go check the place out tonight." Dean nodded around his mouthful of bacon and swallowed.

"Guess I can't hold Tiffany to my promise then." Sam sighed and started on his breakfast.

Their torch beams pierced the darkness with ease as Sam and Dean entered the Foreman's home. It had only been abandoned for a few days but the house already had a cold and creepy feel to it.

Dean looked at Sam and pointed towards the kitchen door and himself and the opposite direction and at Sam. Sam nodded and took out his EMF detector. Dean did the same and opened the kitchen door, wincing as it creaked. He hated creatures knowing he was there.

The kitchen was empty as he expected so he moved on to the dining room. The light from his torch reflected off of something in the cabinet. Curious he put the EMF detector down to get a closer look. He grabbed it easily enough and studied it eagerly under the torchlight.

It was a small silver necklace; the ruby studded pendent was in the shape of a broken heart. He'd seen necklaces like this before, often as bracelets hanging off of young girls' wrists. An EMF detector went off behind him making him reach for his knife.

Sam stood behind him, a worried look in his eyes as he saw the necklace in his brother's hands. He walked over to him and grabbed it from him. "Haven't you learn't not to touch things?" He shouted angrily. "Why the hell did you pick it up?" Dean shrugged.

"Why did you pick it up then?" he argued.

"Well, you didn't turn into a corpse so there was no reason to worry!"

"Exactly"

"Come on, let's get out of here. Before you get us killed!"

The two brothers watched the necklace burn in silence. They'd tested it and were one hundred percent certain that it was responsible for the deaths.

They were sure it was over. They were wrong.

Sam woke up quickly that morning; he wasn't sure what it was. The motel room was silent. More out of habit then anything else, he glanced over at his brother.

Dean wasn't moving.

Panicking Sam shot out of bed and ran to him. Dean's eyes were open and glazed over. Sam shook his shoulder desperately. Nothing, his body was already cold and stiffening. Tears started to run down Sam's cheeks.

_Okay… I am a little freaked out now__._ Sam jumped at Dean's voice in his head.

"Dean?"

_Who do you think dumb ass?_

"I thought you were dead!"

_I am beginning to worry about __that myself for your information! _The voice snapped. It sounded like Dean and acted like him. Though it sounded a bit weird even for Sam

"How do I know I'm not completely nuts?"

_Um…__lets see, maybe because my voice is too sexy to be imagined._

Sam snorted, "You know our lives are way too weird."

_At least you still have a body! Speaking of which, do you think you could look away from mine! Before I have a nervous breakdown!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There are going to be some very happy fans out there in a few seconds. Since I'm giving you a naked Sam you guys really should give me reviews. **

**A list of the people this chapter is dedicated to: LolBookWorm and luckybrains (Rosy and Lauren…or is it the other way round…), woodbyne (Xena), fairydustonangelwings. Great job on getting the answer right, One was done by Metallica. I'll try to slip you into the story somewhere seeing as it's a small amount of people, I know three of them personally and the one I don't know has a penname that is easy to turn into a real name.**

**Now before we start I want a minute of silence for the loss of a great bachelor Jared Padelecki. Curse his engagement!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and when I do own something I am writing a fanfic on it just so I can say otherwise!**

_No! There is no way you're going to do that! _Dean argued. His loud voice was giving Sam a headache.

"Dean, we don't have a choice. In case you've forgotten we went to a bar last night, I stink of smoke. Whether you like or not I need a shower." Sam argued back as he grabbed his towel.

_Damn it, you better keep your eyes on the wall…_ Dean threatened as Sam undressed and started the shower.

Only 30 seconds later he piped up again. _Are you done yet? _He complained, every second made it more likely that he'd see parts of his brother that he didn't want to. Sam didn't reply so Dean repeated the question.

"If you don't shut up I'll do something neither of us will like!" Sam complained at the persistent voice.

_I bet you won't!_

Taking a deep breath, Sam looked down. _Jesus Christ! Look up, look up! _Dean complained. _I promise I'll shut up!_ Pleased with the response Sam thankfully looked up. He hadn't enjoyed that anymore than his brother.

"Will you behave?" He threatened. There was a mumbled yes from inside his head. Sam was finally beginning to realize why the others committed suicide.

There was a knock at the door as Sam got out of the shower. "Who is it?" He called out as he hitched the towel tighter round his waist.

"Room service" Xena called out from behind the door. Sam sighed.

"You called room service?" He said. There was a sense of guilt from Dean.

_Maybe…_Sam sighed but went to open the door. Xena's eyes widened as she took in Sam's chest. She looked ready to drool until she caught sight of Dean's 'dead' body on the bed.

She opened her mouth to scream but Sam managed to get his hand over her mouth. "You don't want to disturb him" He whispered. "He's… doing his morning meditation" Sam explained.

_Meditation? _Dean asked skeptically._ Can't you do better then that?_

"Shut up!" Sam said causing Xena to look at him in shock. "Not you," Sam said as he struggled to come with a good explanation.

_Nice work you idiot. _Dean muttered.

"I said shut up!" Sam shouted. Xena took Sam's hand away from her mouth.

"I'll just come back later…" She said warily as she backed away from Sam.

Sam sighed as the door closed. It was only eight o' clock but the day was terrible already. Could it get any worse?

**A/N: There you go. Xena please don't kill me!**


End file.
